The Life of Sonic and Kim
by friesguy5467
Summary: The sequel in Solis Knight's "Tails' New Problem."


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story. Kim came from Solis Knight and the other characters are from Sega.

[This is the ending in Solis Knight's Tails' New Problem and I have decided to make a my sequel for it. I will add more here soon.]

Sonic finished teleporting the egghead back to his prison, laughing one more time at his torture. He finally realized why Tails had loved to torture him sometimes. Beside him, Kim was smiling. It felt good, to know that he had made her smile. Suddenly, he noticed what time it was.

"Ah, crap. We should be getting to sleep… Do you have a spare bedroom?" Sonic asked Kim, who shook her head. Sonic was contemplating going back to Station Square when she had an idea.

"You know, my bed is big enough…" She trailed off, and Sonic was instantly confused.

"You mean, you don't mind? I'm a guy, and you're a girl now…" Sonic too, trailed off. Kim shrugged, before speaking her mind.

"I really don't mind. Besides," she added. "It's not like there's anything wrong with it." She pointed out with a mischievous smile. Sonic smiled back, and they walked to the hidden side room where Kim's bedroom was. It was mostly bare except for a large mattress, the most state-of-the-art thing in the house. Tails had hated sleeping in a lumpy cot, so the first thing he had done was customize and remake his bed to make it the softest mattress on Mobius. Kim got into bed first, as Sonic gestured for her to go ahead in a gentleman-like way. She had giggled, but complied. After taking off his shoes, Sonic got into bed after her, making sure to stay as far away as possible from the vixen. He didn't want to, under any circumstances, go too far with Kim. She clapped twice, and the lights in the room went out. Soon, Sonic could hear the normal night sounds from outside the window. Beside him, Kim slept on her stomach, her tails twirling in the air. Sonic closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, when his leg started to itch. His hand reached down to his leg to scratch it, when suddenly his arm collided with one of her soft tails. She gasped loudly, and Sonic instantly withdrew his arm, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Sonic began, before Kim sat up wide eyed.

"No, that actually felt… good…" Kim offered one of her tails to him, and for a moment he just stared at it. Finally, giving into his urges, he ran his fingers through the downy soft fur of her tail. She shivered, closing her eyes. He could tell that she was liking the feeling, so he continued. Sonic started combing through the fur with both hands, and she began to moan softly. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He stopped instantly, wondering if he had gone too far. She gulped, before asking.

Note, this part gets a little R rated. If you wanna read it, that's fine, but the story is pretty much over after the paragraph after this. If you wanna skip, I won't blame you. I guarantee that it probably isn't written well XD)

"Do you… want to keep going?" She asked him. Sonic nodded, and Kim crawled over next to him. Their lips came closer and closer together, until they finally touched and Sonic felt his senses rush into overdrive. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her into a tight embrace. Kissing the entire time, his hands rubbed the soft fur of her tails while she moaned in pleasure. It felt completely right, completely natural in the bed with Kim. Her hand darted down to his dick and started jacking it off. Immediately Sonic felt a wonderful sensation down there. They continued to kiss until Sonic felt something move within his groin. He quickly rolled over so that he was on top. He rubbed his dick on Kim's vagina, teasing her. She was moaning with pleasure but Sonic was tired of teasing. He shoved his whole dick in Kim at once and started rocking her. She was gasping now, breathing raggedly. It was the most wonderful sensation in the world, to Sonic. He started fucking her, faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"It hurts! Ah! Ah!" screamed Kim. "I'm cumming!"

"Me too!" replied Sonic.

"I love you Sonic!" Kim screamed. They both came at the same time and Sonic let himself fall on Kim. He rolled so he was laying next to her. He could no longer feel the same sensation he had felt, lying down next to her and gasping in the same manner she had. Kim sighed, as if she had been waiting for this her entire life, and it was worth it. Sonic had felt the same way.

"That was wonderful, Sonic," Kim whispered. Kim snuggled up next to him, and he allowed her to cuddle with him, not falling asleep despite being tired. They both fell asleep at the same time, with one of Kim's tails wrapped around his back, the other resting over his stomach. The night had been very satisfying.

Sonic woke up the next morning, and for a second he didn't know where he was. Suddenly, his eyes focused on the beautiful vixen resting her head on him and he remembered the night before. Smiling, he let her sleep in peace. It had been one rollercoaster of a day before, that was for sure. But now he could look forward to the rest of his life with Kim. He thanked the heavens, the gods, anything he could think of to owe his new girlfriend to. With Kim, he was complete.


End file.
